Ser o no ser, ese es el dilema
by Haruhi Tanaka
Summary: Es solo un dia en la vida de Mamori Anezaki y los cambios que se han realizado en el, uno de ellos es Hiruma Yoichi. Fic dedicado.


**Nota de autor: Este es mi segunda historia sobre Hiruma y Mamori, puedo decir que la primera fue un desastre y que si entras a leerla, no te gustara por carecer de buena redacción y ortografía.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a la persona que me inspiro para seguir publicando historias en Fanfiction. PattoG o como debería ser, a ti Patricia, espero que te guste.**

**Dejo claramente que Eyeshield 21 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Eyeshield 21

Ser o no ser, ese es el dilema.

No quería despertar.

Quería guardar ese momento, las sabanas presumiendo su olor de recién lavado y suaves al tacto, rozando sus miembros adoloridos de tanto estrés matutino y cuando tenía frio se acobijaba hasta sus hombros sintiendo la calidez y la protección de su fragante sabana, cuando se echaba boca abajo y su cara tocaba la suave almohada que tenía impregnada el olor de su cabello oloroso a champú.

Era imposible despertar y aun así tenía que hacerlo, dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y acumulo toda fuerza de voluntad para abrir sus ojos que parecían estar pegados y movió sus miembros anestesiados por la suavidad de las sabanas.

- Arrg… Vamos, Mamori tu puedes – Se alentó, era mejor pararse y preparar una buena ducha para despertar su cuerpo adormilado porque sabía que aunque se quejara nada cambiaria, asi que decidió pararse y preparar la dichosa ducha.

Después de salir de esta, como nueva y más animada, se dirigió a su armario.

**Todo había cambiado.**

Pensó en sus amigos del instituto, en su ahora no tan pequeño y débil Sena, si no fuera por él, ella no hubiera conocido a la **mejor** persona de todo Japón, el más temido demonio y para ella el mejor Quarterback del futbol americano y ahora el hombre con el que tiene entablada una relación amorosa, es decir su novio.

Y en su armario duro parada como una estatua unos minutos sin saber que ponerse para ir a la universidad, ella siempre había sido alguien que no le gustaba mostrar mucha piel como otras chicas de la universidad, **Sra. Correcta** como le decía el pero ahora quería usar otra cosa que no fuera unos pantalones viejos y un suéter fuera de moda, según ella no tenía tiempo para arreglarse porque estaba más ocupada con el club de futbol y sus estudios. Sonrió, Suzuna su única amiga mujer que había estado en el club le había dejado un conjunto de un short negro que cubría lo suficiente y una camisa de mangas largas color verde agua oscura, dijo que serviría para todo, aunque esta no entiendo eso.

Cepillo su cabello, agarro sus cosas para guardarlas y decidió salir lo más pronto posible antes de que su novio y capitán del club la matase por llegar tarde aunque sabía que lo máximo que podía hacer era decirle algo como _"¿Acaso se te pegaron las sabanas? Tsk, no eres tan correcta después de todo, maldita mujer"_

Rio ante sus pensamientos y de que había pensado eso imitando su voz, camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a la universidad, se había ido de su hogar para alquilar una casa durante su estadía en la universidad ya que la casa de sus padres no quedaba en la misma zona que la de su universidad y el transito era infernal desde allá, así que no tuvo remedio alguno.

La universidad era grande y ella podía describir a la gente de ahí como **interesante**, siempre se fijaba en la cara de estas y sus faces siempre eran diferentes, estaban los que en su cara se mostraba la preocupación de algo o de alguien, los que se notaban relajados y otros extremadamente relajados. Algunos eran amables, otros estaban tan ocupados como para mirarte; cuando los desconocidos amables te pasaban por un lado y te saludaban como si te conocieran de toda la vida y ella solo devolvía el saludo, ya estaba acostumbrada a cosas como esas.

**Una jungla muy interesante.**

Y podía jurar que ahora que había llegado a la universidad, todos la miraban después de que ella les pasase por un lado, se preguntó si era por el conjunto que cargaba puesto pero nadie decía nada ni siquiera los atrevidos silbaban, de seguro porque sabían quién era su novio y no querían estar en ese libro que a todo mundo aterra.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa e incómoda, ella no solía cargar conjuntos como esos y la verdad ella no se sentía segura o cómoda vistiendo así, eso lo hacía en el instituto pero esto no era el instituto.

**Suzuna ¿Por qué?**

Como su primera hora estaba libre decidió pasarse por el club, camino por los lugares verdes donde la gente se sentaba a estudiar, terminar un trabajo pendiente o simplemente descansar, a ella también le gustaría echarse un rato en el pasto verde, bajo uno de esos árboles frondosos que ofrecían sombra pero abandono la idea rápido y siguió caminando.

Cuando iba a llegar al club para hacer lo que hace siempre, leer documentos o limpiar el innecesario polvo, paro en seco al ver a su santo novio, Hiruma Yoichi salir de este e irse caminando a su dirección, vistiendo con una camisa manga larga gris, un sobretodo de cuero manga larga negra y unos jeans. Mamori se puso nerviosa como si fuera su primera vez saliendo con él, cuando en realidad ya llevaban tiempo saliendo juntos, no estaba acostumbrada esas cosas, él era su primer novio… muchos no creían eso posible, pero era verdad, ella había estado siempre cuidando y protegiendo a su querido amigo Sena y así se había olvidado de algo como una relación o chicos y cuando inicio como manager en el futbol americano aún más. Se sonrojo como una colegiala cuando este se acercaba más y más, como un depredador se acercaba a su presa.

Y se sintió más nerviosa y aterrada por su ultimo pensamiento ¡Ella no era su presa, era su novia! Miro al suelo tratando de esconder su rubor y cuando volvió a subir la mirada un poco más calmada, ahí estaba el, tapándole la visibilidad del sol y sonriendo de una manera picara, con sus fuertes brazos la rodeo hasta robarle un beso en frente de todos, algunos se sorprendieron e iban a silbar cuando fueron estrictamente regañados por sus compañeros diciendo cosas en un susurro como _"¿Estás loco?" "¿No sabes quién es el?" "¡Hiruma Yoichi!" "¡No digas nada, si no quieres morir!"_ Algunos quedaron desconcertados e inmediatamente cerraron sus bocas ignorando a la pareja como los demás.

Mamori al principio no creyó enamorarse de un chico tan rebelde como Hiruma pero con el tiempo lo comprendió más que a nadie y le empezó a gustar, entonces se enamoró y un día quedaron solos en el club y en vez de hacer silencio como normalmente hacen, hablaron hasta llegar a temas más intensos, ella se puso nerviosa, él lo noto y ahí es donde empezó todo. Sus besos eran intensos tan parecido a él y tan dulces a la vez, cuando terminaron el beso y se miraron a los ojos, ella pareció quedar en un estado de trance mirando sus ojos verdes.

- Buenos días, jodido tomate andante – Trago duro y pensó en lo roja que debía de estar, iba a reprocharle pero su voz no salía y sabia que si se forzaba a hablar, su voz saldría graciosa y no sería tan reclamante y él se burlaría de ella, aferro sus brazos más a él y tapo su cara en el fuerte pecho de su novio con intención de calmarse un poco. El empezó a reír estrepitosamente y poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de su jodido tomate y empezó a acariciar su suave y oloroso cabello.

- Buenos días, Yoichi – Se despegó de este ya recuperada, sonriendo calmada - ¿Por qué no estás en el club? – Pregunto con duda, normalmente él llegaba directo al club y se quedaba ahí hasta que llegaran las horas de clases.

- Todos los jodidos se resfriaron – se puso un poco serio – porque se fueron a un bar nocturno y cuando salieron empezó a llover – Paso su brazo sobre los hombros de esta y empezaron a caminar, Hiruma miro a los lados y vio las miradas pero la que más le molestaba eran la de las de los chicos pasarse por la figura de su jodida novia, después la miro a esta, se podría decir que andaba muy sexy mas no vulgar y aun así lo odiaba, la atrajo más hacia el - ¿Por qué andas vistiendo así, jodida novia?

- Bueno, es que quería cambiar un poco – se puso nerviosa al ver que Yoichi se había fijado en su atuendo, quería preguntarle si le gustaba lo que veía pero eso no iba con ella, vio a Yoichi sacarse su sobretodo de cuero manga larga y ponérsela a ella encima de los hombros, esta noto lo grande que era el sobretodo y lo cálido que estaba pero ese no era el tema ahora, se sentía insultada ¿Acaso no le gustaba? ¿Pensara que viste como una cualquiera?

Después de que este le dio su sobretodo, miro hacia otro lado para evitar el incómodo contacto visual pero no pudo evitar el aura de tristeza que tenía su mujer. **Maldición, maldición, maldición,** no tuvo más remedio, la miro a los ojos seriamente después de unos minutos de contacto visual su mirada se suavizo – Tsk, Si me gusta… Solo que pareces estar incomoda y además llamas mucho la atención – La abrazo para darle un casto beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

Ella sabía lo que significaba en ese momento _"Llamar mucho la atención"_ y le dio una sonrisa traviesa, sabia de lleno que estaba celoso, que ardía de celos y que estaba muy cabreado de que solo al menos un chico la viera y él sabía que esa sonrisa traviesa que le dedico ella era porque sabía lo que había querido decir y además, esa sonrisa era igual a la que el solía usar cuando hacia algún chantaje, se sentía orgulloso de haber influido en su jodida novia.

- Vamos a salir de este jodido lugar, tengo hambre – Dijo volviendo a caminar y poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Mamori.

- ¡Yoichi! - La miro escandalizada - ¡No podemos, dentro de una hora tenemos clases! – Trato de parar el caminar que llevaba hacia la salida pero no pudo contra la fuerza de su novio.

- ¡Que importa, los jodidos no vinieron, los profesores son inútiles y yo tengo un libro con el que puedo chantajear a todos! – Dijo mientras de la nada saco un libro negro y todo mundo alrededor empezó a gritar y a correr – No has cambiado para nada, Mama gallina.

Mamori iba a reprocharle pero este la callo antes de tiempo con un beso en los labios y la aturdida Mamori se quedó callada y se dejó llevar como _**siempre.**_


End file.
